New Freak at the Freakshow
by MoonDoll33
Summary: Something is about to shake the freaks of Elsa Mars' freak show but is it possible that it could be for the best and could one of them find love when they believed Jimmy would be the one stealing the new arrival away? My first AHS freakshow fic please review and please no hate. (rating may change)
1. Chapter 1

One.

The lights in the tent dimmed leaving the stage bathed in light before the young 20 year old girl with mousy brown hair that sat in the front row as the freak show began, as the show went on the girl neither laughed nor smiled at the performers like the others around her but rather she just watched in silence, after the show ended she did not move to leave like everyone else.

"Miss, the show's over you're going to have to leave."

The voice made the girl jump slightly before she stood and turned to face the owner of the velvet voice, standing behind the last row of chairs was the handsome young man that had introduced himself on stage as Jimmy Darling more commonly known as the Lobster Boy, the young women said nothing as she looked him over with piercing green eyes before a soft smile graced her lips.

"I'm sorry, I was lost in thought."

Jimmy smiled crookedly at her with a chuckle.

"For the entire show? I don't think I saw that smile at all before now, I'd remember if I did."

He winked at her and the smile faded from her face as she walked down the isle of chairs her eyes far away as they watched him.

"Oh no dear Jimmy, I wasn't laughing or smiling because I was thinking, no I was finding it hard to laugh."

Jimmy raised an eyebrow confused and opened his mouth to speak but she cut him off.

"It's not that the acts were not funny it's the simple fact your troop's differences should not be laughed at. Freaks? No I don't see freaks, I see people like everyone else that sat in these chairs tonight."

She looked out the opening of the tent as the lights of a cab appeared in the dark, she smiled again and walked past him.

"Good evening Jimmy."

And with that she was gone, after a moment Jimmy shook his head and continued to routine of clearing the chairs, the next night he noticed the same girl in the crowd again watching with the same emotionless face and again she stayed after the show but this time he only listened on as the leader of their troop, Elsa Mars, talked with her.

"My darling monsters tell me you do not seem to be enjoying the show..."

Jimmy glanced up as the girl's face turned red and she clenched her fists at her sides.

"They are not monsters, you may see them as such but I do not!"

Jimmy straitened and watched as Elsa raised her eyebrow and crossed her arms, behind him on the stage he could hear Amazon Eve, the giantess of the show, pause in moving the piano off the stage to watch as well, Elsa looked over the girl with cold eyes before she walked around her once stopping again in front of her.

"What is your name?"

The girl straitened herself and held her chin big showing she wasn't going to back down.

"Claudia, Claudia Rivers."

Elsa nodded once u crossing her arms to place her hands into the pockets of her powder blue suit.

"The way you stand up for them, you are not exactly normal yourself are you my dear?"

Claudia stood watching Elsa with a far away look in her eyes.

"No I'm not but then again who are you to talk Elsa Mars, using these people as an opening to your own act, maybe you're the monster."

Amazon made a noise that sounded as though she was trying to hide a laugh and Jimmy was sure that if looks could kill then the girl called Claudia would have dropped dead on the spot but after a second Elsa took a breath and looked Claudia over then to Jimmy.

"Bring her to my tent in 15 minutes I want to see what her 'gift' is."

Jimmy nodded and watched as Elsa left the tent leaving Claudia standing there, no one moved for a moment before Claudia turned around and looked from Jimmy to Amazon who was still trying to not smile.

"That took balls to talk to miss. Elsa like that, I can't think of anyone here that would speak to her like that."

Claudia smiled moving to Jimmy's side with a shrug keeping her far off gaze on Amazon who had called her sharp tongue brave.

"It was nothing just the truth miss Eve."

Jimmy looked over Claudia making her look away from Amazon to him.

"I don't see anything different about you, you look normal enough so what exactly makes you one of us?"

Claudia smiled watching him.

"Which one do you want to see?"

That threw him off as he looked at her like she had three heads.

"Well which would you like to show us?"

Claudia went to the side of the stage looking up at Amazon her eyes focused now.

"Do you play the piano?"

Amazon nodded stepping aside to let her up the state steps then watched her go to the microphone.

"Can you please play the cords from Elsa's song tonight?"

After a quick glance at Jimmy she went to piano and began to play the cords to Life on Mars, Jimmy sat in the chair in front of the stage watching Claudia as she began to sing her far off gaze was fixed outside the tent into the dark night, if Elsa's singing have the song justice than Claudia's put Elsa to shame and then some, as he listened he noticed some of the others coming into the tent, some from their caravans, and looking at the stage where the angelic voice was coming from looking as though they were in a trance.

The song came to an end and Claudia's eyes focused back on the crowd that had gathered and we're looking shell shocked and amused at her while Jimmy got to his feet trying to find words but was unable to it seemed as Claudia looked over the gathered group her eyes pausing on Bett and Dot, the siamese twins, Bett was smiling clearly impressed but Dot had a sour look on her face.

Where the hell did you get pipes like those?!"

Claudia jumped slightly as her focus was now brought to Jimmy who was now beside her a smile lighting up his dad and his eyes bright.

"Born with 'em."

She shrugged again looking back at the twins her eyes becoming unfocused again until Dot cleared her throat making Jimmy turn to look at them.

"Elsa won't be happy that she is still here."

There was a silence for the length of one heartbeat before Jimmy spoke again.

"Elsa wanted to talk to her, we should go we are most likely late as it is."

Claudia nodded and fallowed Jimmy off the stage and out of the tent and into the cool night air, she walked quietly beside him looking over each caravan they passed her eyes lingering on the faded and chipped paint that said the name of the owner and what they were, Amazon Eve the world's tallest women, Ma Petite the world's smallest women, Paul the illustrated seal boy, and a few others until they reached the largest tent, apart from the show tent, where Jimmy paused looking beside him at Claudia who was looking over the tent with mild fascination before he pulled back the opening calling inside as he did so.

"Miss Elsa, I brought her like you asked."

There was silence for a moment before Elsa's voice came from inside the tent.

"Let her in then you may go darling thank you."

Jimmy sighed with a nod and stepped aside holding the draping back for her.

"Thanks."

Claudia said shortly before stepping into the tent looking around as Jimmy's footsteps faded away and her own sounded as she walked to the heart of the maze of of a tent where Elsa stood arms crossed and her eyes cold as ice, she now dawned a white dress that reached the floor and a pearl pink shawl that draped over her shoulders like a snake, after looking her over Elsa unfolded her arms and gestured for Claudia to have a seat as she walked to a table that held crystal bottles filled with different types of liqueurs, she poorer a glass of herself then looked at Claudia who shook her head without looking away from the chandelier that hung from the top of the tent, Elsa made her way back to the white wing backed chair across the small coffee table from Claudia and after taking a rather large sip of her drink she set the glass on the table and crossed her legs while her hands tapped the end of a Lucky Strike cigaret on its tin waiting for the girl to speak sighing when she didn't.

"So what exactly are you doing here Victoria?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**~Hello, just a quick note, first it's been brought to my attention about the cover image, I know it doesn't look placed in the 50's and it wasn't meant to be it was just meant to show what Claudia would look like until I can get a proper image. Secondly I'm sorry the chapters are short I'm finding it difficult to get writing without being flustered because it's my first time writing a story like this so please be patient with me. Thank you all for favorites, fallows and reviews.~**_

Two.

"So what exactly are you doing here Victoria?"

Claudia looked quizzically at Elsa as though she had no clue what she was talking about as the older women lit the cigarette taking a long drag from it then blowing out the smoke in a white puff before looking back to the girl.

"Come on now, I know it's you, using your mother's name oh but I know that far off look in my brother's passed down eyes."

The girl blinked then smirked looking the older women right in the eye.

"Why didn't you say anything in front of the others if you knew it was me Aunt Elsa?"

Elsa sighed sending up another puff of white smoke.

"And make a spectacle of you being here, after your little performance you've already drawn attention to yourself, why make it worse for you? So back to my first question, why are you here?"

Each syllable Elsa said was enunciated so her German accent sounded more threatening as she leaned forward to put out the cigarette in the crystal ash tray on the table between them her lips set firmly in a tight line.

"I came because I was back in Jupiter visiting dear old dad and I seen a flyer for Fräulein Elsa's Cabinet of Curiosities and thought I'd come by and pay my favorite aunty a visit and see what this cabinet was full of, I'd never expected such a group, Lobster boy, world's smallest women, a giantess, and a pair of siamese sisters, bet those two are your crown Jewels."

Elsa watched Victoria carefully her eyes narrow as she finished talking.

"Do not spit out those lies to me, your father has been dead and buried in California for 10 years an your mother longer still, you've lived in that asylum since you were eight, speaking of which how did you get out?"

Victoria gave a devious smile crossing her legs and arms.

"It's amazing what some good behavior and threatening one of the guards I'd tell his wife about his affair with a sweet little nurse that worked there can do or a girl like me, a walking lie detector and a human syrian, as far as why I'm here I came because I heard about this Freak Show in Tampa and thought I'd see what it was about and if you would be needing more help."

Elsa crossed her arms waiting a moment before looking at Victoria who was waiting in silence the same far off look in her eyes as before.

"So they dropped the murder charges on you because you black mailed them? Very cleaver, you'll need a place to stay for tonight until we can pitch you a tent."

She paused and in the silence the sound of footsteps coming closer to the entrance of the tent could be heard and after another moment a bearded women came in carrying a silver covered tray thought she didn't pause at the entrance like Jimmy had but rather came in and set the tray on the table that had been set up in a connected tent.

"Ethel, send in Eve if she has not gone to her caravan for the night."

The women called Ethel nodded once before leaving, Victoria kept her eyes on Elsa who looked back at her coldly as the sound of footsteps could be heard outside again before the tent entrance opened and Amazon stepped inside looking around for a second before she let her eyes fall on the pair settled under the crystal chandelier her eyes moving from Victoria to Elsa before she spoke.

"You wanted to see me Miss Elsa?"

There was a slight quiver of nervousness in her voice as her eyes came back to Victoria before returning to Elsa who stood with a kind smile on her lips as she crossed her arms.

"You need not worry my darling, I only wish to ask a favor of you Eve."

There was a slight change in Amazon as she relaxed with a quick nod.

"Our new monster will be needing a place to stay for the night until a tent can be put up for her, your trailer has just enough room for the trundle bed that is beneath your own, would you mind her bunking with you for the night? If you do not want it you can always let her sleep out in the cold."

There was a smirk in Elsa's voice as well as on her lips as Amazon's eyes flickered to Victoria for a brief moment meeting the far off look before she looked back at Elsa looking as though she'd rather have opinion two but was battling with herself.

"Come darling it's only one night, come morning the others will put up the tent and she will be out of your way."

Amazon lifted her chin and gave a half nod her eyes slightly lit with doubt.

"There's my strong girl, if you're headed to your caravan now she can fallow you if not the one of the others can show her the way."

She gave a dismissive wave to Amazon who turned to leave but paused looking back at Victoria who was now standing.

"This way then Claudia."

After a final glance at Elsa Victoria walked to Amazon's side and fallowed her away from the tent and back part of the way Jimmy had brought her, Victoria quickly round for ever two steps Amazon took she herself took four but she managed to keep up well enough until they reached the baby blue caravan, on the side in faded and chipped black paint was the name Amazon Eve and on the door in less damaged paint were the words World's Tallest Women, Amazon paused at the door before opening it and disappearing inside, Victoria fallowed and after a second a light was clicked on and she had to admit she was a little impressed the other women didn't need to bend her head to avoid hitting her head of the ceiling of the trailer but was able to stand at full hight with an inch or so to spare between her hair and the ceiling.

Victoria kept quite as she let her eye wonder over the contents of the shelves around her, the one to her left held multiple pairs of heeled shoes but only the pair of cherry red pumps seemed to have signs of wear on them and upon glancing over where Amazon was working on pulling out the pull out cot she seen they were the ones she had just taken off and replaced with black silk slippers.

"Since this is your bed wanna lend a hand?"

Victoria looked up and after a second nodded and went to Amazon's side both looking at the bed that was only half pulled out a rusted spring in the way of it moving any further, Amazon put her hands on her hips looking at the spring.

"There's no way in hell my hands will fit in there to unjam it, so we need to find something to move it or you sleep on half a bed."

Victoria looked at the spring and after a moment kneeled down and wiggled her hand between the track enough her fingers touched the spring.

"I can move it, here pull the mattress I'll trust you not to slice my hand in two."

After a second Amazon began to carefully pull the under bed out stopping when it clicked to signal it was pulled out completely making Victoria remove her hand from the track while Amazon looked through the drawers of the small dresser tucked into the corner, after a few minutes she turned to face Victoria holding out a neatly folded pair of older looking navy pajamas.

"They'll be a little long but they should do the job until you can get your own clothes."

Victoria took the pajamas and looked at the port hole sized window she was pointing to.

"Bathroom is outside and past the first two tents, be sure to get that right people around her value their privacy and wouldn't think twice about killing a newbie like you."

Victoria nodded making a mental note about it.

"If you go out in the middle of the night be sure to prop the door open other wise it will lock from the inside, I'm genuinely a light sleeper but there are nights I don't hear a thing, if you do forget to prop the door then you'll be spending the rest of the day outside."

Again Victoria nodded sitting on the pulled out bed as Amazon took a set of red silk pajamas and went to the door.

"I'll be back and some advice, don't suddenly turn into a thief or you will not leave this trailer alive clear?"

Victoria flinched and nodded vigorously watching as Amazon smirked and left the trailer pausing to place a rock between the door and it's frame before she disappeared from sight, Victoria sighed running a hand through her hair keeping the threat in her mind. _**'Guess I can't blame her, I'm the stranger staying in her caravan.'**_

Victoria thought to herself as she stood and quickly changed into the navy pajamas, Amazon had been right, the pants fit at the waist but we're a few inches to long, the long sleeve button up shirt fit a little better the sleeves were just long enough that she had to push them up now and again while she folded her clothes and set them at the foot of her bed with her shoes so they were out of the way.

By the time she had tucked them beside the bed Amazon was re-entering the trailer now holding a pillow and what looked like a folded cotten blanket, she handed them to Victoria before getting in her own bed.

"Jimmy said you could keep those as long as you're here, they started setting up your tent."

Victoria glanced out the window for a moment before setting the pillow down and laying down as they rhythm of Amazon's breathing changed slightly becoming relaxed in sleep, Victoria lay wide awake starring at the ceiling of the caravan listening to the distant sound of music as it drifted from where she could guess was her aunt's tent judging by the song, she closed her eyes for a second listening past the music to hear the crickets in the near by swamp, somewhere near by she could hear people talking and after a second the voices passed leaving the quite of the night.

She opened her eyes glancing out the window and as she watched the lights from the fairs wheel went out leaving only the soft multicolored glow of the lights that were strung around the tents outside, she let her eyes close again just listening to the record playing from Elsa's tent until it all drifted away and there was just silence and darkness and then there wasn't, suddenly Victoria was thrown into a dream that seemed so real she could have been wide awake.

She was eight years old again sitting in the dimly lit police station room her hands cuffed under the table in her lap as she looked around swinging her legs, moments later a man dressed in a black suit carrying a folder filled with papers which he set in front of her before he sat in the chair across from her his hands folded on the table.

"Victoria I'm going to show you some pictures and I want you to tell me what you know about them, can you do that?"

Victoria nodded and watched as the man took images out of the folder one by one and lined them up in front of her in a random order, she looked over each one carefully lingering on small things in each one.

"What looks familiar in this one?"

The man pointed to the first image, the old claw foot bathtub that had blood dripping off the rim, Victoria looked up from the picture into the man's eyes.

"That's where I killed my dad because he was crazy...your having an affair with your secretary..."

The man flinched looking bewildered and sweat began to gloss his brow as he glanced nervously at what she guessed was a two way mirror before he gathered himself enough to clear his throat and loosen his tie.

"Now you openly admit to this crime? You say he was crazy, how was he crazy?"

Victoria listened to the questions but she wasn't hearing them as her eyes searched his face as he struggled to keep eye contact with her.

"It's more than an affair, you have a child with the other women, your leading a double family life..."

By this point the man was sweating bullets and he quickly gathered the photos and shoved them back into the folder and left the room, a moment later a police man came in and led her out of the room into another that looked like a waiting area where once she was sat in a chair he knelt to her level looking her in the eye.

"Is there someone who can watch you for a few days Victoria?"

Victoria thought for a moment then shook her head absently.

"No, my aunty is in California and won't be back until summer...your a good man, you saved that little boy at your own expense."

She smiled softly and the police man blinked a bit surprised and then smiled softly again before it faded.

"So you have no family here to watch you?"

She shook her head and watched as he stood up and after making sure she'd stay he disappeared around the corner, many minutes passed until finally the man from the integration room came back with two men in white, before she could even comprehend what was going on she was forced into a strait jacket and with each one of the men in white holding one shoulder she was led out side and into the white ambulance, once inside someone else grabbed her and tried to hold her down but it wasn't working as she struggled until finally there was a sharp pinch in her side and suddenly her eyes felt very heavy and she struggled to keep them open as a raspy voice shushed her and a soft hand smoothed her hair as the darkness consumed her.

As the dream gave way to darkness Victoria became vaguely aware of the warmth she was curled up against but somewhere in the back of her unconscious mind she thought she heard the sound of a door softly being closed before everything was quite again.


	3. Chapter 3

_**~Not much to say other than thank you for the reviews, favorites and fallows! Happy reading!~**_

Three.

Something in the back of Victoria's mind was prodding at her tired brain to wake up and, though she was reluctant to, she forced her eyes open and was more than a little surprised at what she was met with, the warmth she had been curled against turned out to be Amazon, she bit back the urge to get up and bolt from the caravan and instead carefully moved away from the still sleeping Amazon.

As she moved she didn't see the edge of the trundle bed and slipped to the floor with a hard thud, she remained unmoving, listening, for the length of ten heartbeats before peeking over the top of the bed sighing in relief as she seen she hadn't woken Amazon, she glanced out the window as it slowly filled with light from the raising dawn outside. _**'No use in trying to go back to sleep now.' **_Victoria thought as she sat on the floor looking around waiting for her tired mind to make her body move.

After a few minutes she got to her feet and pulled on her shoes before she grabbed her clothes and quietly went to the door of the caravan pausing to glance outside again before she exited softly closing the door behind her.

She walked along the line of tents keeping in mind which one Amazon had told her told her was the bathroom but something was drawing her attention, a strong itch in the back of her mind, a feeling she only got when she was around someone who had a huge lie hidden, she paused at the last tent and stood facing a caravan in much better shape then the others, she could distantly hear voices from inside but she couldn't understand what they were saying. She was so focused on trying to understand the voices she didn't hear footsteps behind her until a hand was placed on her shoulder making her jump and whirl around only to find Jimmy with his hands up as if in surrender making her relax slightly.

"Jesus Jimmy you scared me! Next time say something!"

She watched as he lowered his hands tucking them in his pockets and smiling his crooked grin.

"I did, I said your name twice but you didn't hear me."

She felt a blush of embarrassment rise in her cheeks, she had been known to tune things out when she was focusing on something else and it seemed this had one of those times.

"Oh, sorry I guess I wasn't listening."

He shook his head as if waving off the apology fallowing her gaze back to the caravan paces away.

"That's Dell and Desiree's caravan, Dell is a strong man and Desiree is a hermaphrodite, best to stay clear though Dell's an asshole most days with a short temper."

Victoria opened her mouth to say something but she was being led away by Jimmy's hand on her shoulder.

"What are you doing up so early any how?"

Victoria looked ahead of them as a few of the others began to leave their tents and trailers.

"I'm an early riser, don't sleep much most nights."

She glanced at him before realizing he was leading her back toward Elsa's tent.

"Where are we going?"

Jimmy gave no answer but smiled gesturing to the tent in front of them.

"Your tent, it was set up last night but there was no point in waking you in the dead of night, that and Evey's not a happy person if she's woken up."

Victoria looked slightly confused at him making him smile again as he held open the tent for her.

"Everyone's called Amazon Evey for as long as I can remember,"

She listened as she stepped inside the tent looking around her, it wasn't as fancy as Elsa's tent or as big but it was nice, there was a bed with a white cast iron frame near the back, set aside was a folded paper screen and behind it what appeared to be a claw foot tub, by the bed there was a table which held a mirror, and closest to her was a small wooden wardrobe.

"It's not much but with your voice you'll rise quickly, that one rule here, the bigger the star the bigger the tent so you'll reach Elsa's level in no time."

Victoria felt her stomach turn at the thought and she shook her head.

"God I hope not."

Jimmy looked at her confused for a moment before he, thankfully, dropped the subject.

"When you're done cleaning up if you go left past the carrousel you'll find the kitchen tent, breakfast will be starting soon and I'll introduce you to everyone."

Victoria nodded and watched as he left the tent, once he was gone she looked around the tent before going to the tub looking it over until a shiver ran down her spine making her sigh as she straitened out the paper screen and quickly changed back into her clothes folding the borrowed pair of navy pajamas and setting them on the bed before sitting down at the table looking at her reflection, her green eyes were the first thing that drew anyone's attention with the way they seemed to capture light , after that it was her face with seamless cream skin and full red lips, she remembered her mother had often called her a living doll, her hair was nothing special it was just a bunch of curls that just reached bellow her chin and it was the color of a mouses fur.

Victoria ran her fingers through her hair untangling her curls before she got to her feet and went to the opening of the tent liking out, the area around the camp was now bathed in sun light and the sound of the record player was replaced with the sound of radio music, above the tents there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the sun was bright, she took a breath before stepping outside flowing the way Jimmy had told her and soon she could see an open air tent that held a make shift kitchen along with a few tables that were set up and at each one were at least three people.

As she got closer she could see at the table closest to the front of the tent was Jimmy talking to a group of others, among them was Amazon, sitting at the back head of the table not paying Jimmy much mind as she carried out a conversation with the man next to her a lit cigarette in between her fingers of the hand she was resting her chin on. Victoria didn't realize she'd stopped walking until someone near Jimmy said something making him look up and smile his crooked smile before walking to her side.

"There you are, thought you'd got lost, the others want to meet you unless you're scared that is."

There was a smirk in his voice and sure enough when she looked up at him it was dancing on his lips, Victoria rolled her eyes crossing her arms.

"Now why the hell would I be scared?"

Jimmy just smirked again leading her to the tent, once inside she looked around, not only at the faces at the table before her but also around around the tent, Jimmy waited for her to look back at the others before he started introductions.

"Well you already know Evey, beside her is Paul."

The man that had been talking to Amazon looked their way hearing his name, he had a very handsome face with pale blue eyes and a strong jaw, he had tattoos on every visible part of his skin apart from his face but his arms were what stood out.

"Then there's Ma Petite on Evey's other side."

Victoria had to take a second look at the girl who was sitting on the table on Amazon's other side to make sure her eyes weren't playing tricks on her but when she looked again she felt a smile cross her lips, Ma Petite was the size of a toddler, dressed in a lavender dress that complemented her lovely mocha skin, gold bangles adorned her small wrists and her dark hair was braided over her shoulder.

"Susie's next to her, and that about it for the ones of us you'll be around the most, Bette and Dot will be around too and Desiree may come round later if not you'll meet her round show time."

Victoria nodded absentmindedly as she went over each name in her head of the people at the table before her until the sound of the radio being switched over made her come back from her thoughts as she listened to the news man draw on about small town news along with small complaints from a few others at the table, she was just about to breathe a sigh of relief when the man said exactly what she feared.

"_**In other news this morning, the search for the escaped mental patient from Massachusetts is still under way, a female patient from the Massachusetts State Hospital's mental ward escaped earlier this week, the patient is a female approximately 20 years of age with-**_"

More than just Victoria turned surprised when the radio was shut off but no one said a word as they found Elsa standing beside the table.

"Should t you all be preparing for tonight? There won't be an empty seat in the house tonight so we must be at our very best darlings."

After a moment the group went their separate ways some whispering and glancing back at her as they walked away, Elsa watched them all leave before turning to Victoria her eyes ice cold.

"Consider yourself lucky you are one of them, any sane person would hand you over at the slightest hint of a thought that you were that escaped girl. If you are performing tonight then you should practice as well before I change my mind."

Victoria felt acid words form on her tongue but she hit them back leering at Elsa before turning on her heel and walking away, she paused at the end of the table and looked back at Elsa her eyes hard as cold green stones.

"Don't start giving me orders you old hag."

She left the comment in the air as she walked away though she could hear Elsa saying something to her back she ignored it heading back to her tent only slightly aware of the eyes watching her. Once back in her tent she sat on the bed chewing her finger tip with a deadly smile on her lips as laughs trickled out but were cut off by hearing approaching foot steps outside making her stand and straiten the skirt if her dress as the entrance curtain was pulled back enough for her to see Jimmy glance in making her give a small smile.

"What is it Jimmy? You can come in."

Jimmy stepped into the tent looking her over.

"Did you need to go someplace to get your things? I mean you must have been staying somewhere before last night."

Victoria nodded looking down at her dress then back to Jimmy.

"Yeah I was staying in an inn, I didn't think Elsa would let me stay so I didn't bring any of my things."

Jimmy nodded gesturing to the entrance of the tent.

"I can take you, there are some things in town I need to get we can take the bike."

Victoria smiled and fallowed him back outside and along the worn down path past the ferris wheel and to a spot by a tent where a rather beat up looking motorbike was parked, seeing the worried look in Victoria's eyes Jimmy hurried to reassure her.

"It looks rough but I work on it myself so I know it runs just fine you'll have to trust me."

As he spoke Jimmy moved the bike and started it, hesitantly Victoria got on behind him wrapping her arms around his waist, she didn't miss how he chuckled as he tore out of the camp leaving a trail of dust behind them.

"Cool it Jimmy I'm only holding on so I don't fall off from your driving."

At this he laughed as they turned onto the main road and he slowed down enough she didn't need to hold on so tight, as she loosened her hold he looked over his shoulder at her for a second before back at the road ahead of them.

"So what's your story? Your on the run from that asylum for some reason right?"


End file.
